


november rain

by diptam



Series: Krisho OS🌸 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diptam/pseuds/diptam
Summary: Junmyeon'a liseli platonikler gibi aşık olan Yifan, kuzeni ile birlikte film izlemek için evine gelen Junmyeon'a sonunda itiraf eder duygularını, fakat sonuç hayallerinde ki gibi olmamıştı..
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Krisho OS🌸 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627054
Kudos: 1





	november rain

  


Genç oğlan, pencerenin karşısında bulunan masasının önündeki sandalyeye oturdu ve penceresine vuran yağmur damlalarını fark eder etmez pencereyi üstten açtı.  
Takvim kasım ayının başını göstersede, zaman onun için yaz aylarında durmuştu.  
Yaz tatilinde katıldığı kampta gördüğü güzel oğlanın beden olarak küçük ve bebekleri andıran bir güzelliğe sahip olması bir yana, zarif davranışları ve sadece diğerlerin iyiliğini düşünen saf kalbine çok fena düşmüştü Yifan. Her zaman adının Junmyeon olduğunu kampın ilk günlerinde öğrendiği güzel oğlan neredeyse orada olur ve saç diplerini izlerdi. Junmyeon Yifanın yanında gerçekten küçük bir çocuk gibi kısa ve cılız kalıyordu ve bu Yifanın onu koruma isteğini yükseltiyordu. Sanki Junmyeon porselen bir bebekti ve Yifan yanında olmadan birileri ona dokunduğunda kırılabilirdi, öylesine korumacıydı Yifan.  
Aralarında herhangi bir ilişki yoktu, sadece diğerlerine yaptıkları gibi konuşmuş ve kısaca tanışmıştılar, bu sebeple Yifan asla korumacılığını tamamen sergileyememişti.  
Sadece bir kaç adım uzağında telefonuyla ilgileniyormuş gibi yapar, Junmyeonun yanına bir adım yaklaşan herkese öldürücü bakışlar atardı.  
Yifan arada sırada gerçekleşen kısa sohbetlerinin bile yok olmasından korktuğu için asla bir adım atmamıştı Junmyeona, sadece uzaktan izlemiş ve hiç aşık olmamış gibi davranmıştı.  
Gerçi, Yifan bile kampın son haftalarına doğru anlayabilmişti kısa oğlana olan duygularını ve kabullenmesi onun için zor olmuştu. Sadece bir kaç hafta gördüğü brisine nasıl aşık olur bir insan? Olursa bile, sonrasında oluşacak acıları o zamanlarda hayal dahi etmek istemiyordu Yifan, çünkü biliyordu kalbine sinsice giren bu oğlanı kamp bittikten sonra bir daha görmeyeceğini.  
Instagram'dan onu takip ediyor, arada sırada naber nasılsın yazışmaları başlatıyor, kendisine pas vermeyen oğlan yüzünden kalbinin verdiği acıya yenik düşüyordu.

Eskiden Yifan sadece küçükken çalmasını öğrendiği gitarını çalar, sanatçıların şarkılarını mırıldanırdı ama artık kendisi yazıyordu şarkılarını. O kadar çok ilham buluyordu ki hayatında, defterlerinde boş sayfa bulmak neredeyse imkansızdı. Hayata dair herşey bir şekilde ruhunda kış uykusuna uyuduğunu sandığı aşkını uyandırıyor ve koca bedeni çenin pozisyona sokuyordu.

Yifan titredi, dakikalardır tenine değen soğuk rüzgar onu üşütsede bir yandan iyi geliyordu, içindeki yangınları söndürüyordu sanki. Masasının üstünde sayfalarının dolmasını bekleyen yeni deftere indirdi gözlerini. Bugün kırtasiyeden almıştı çünkü diğer defteri dolmuştu. Yifan sadece kullandığı defter tamamen dolduğu an yenisini satın alırdı, asla bir defterinin yarı boş kalmasına izin vermezdi.  
Tam defterini açacağı an, kapı açılma sesiyle bir hışımla odasına giren kişiye baktı,

"Fannie, arkadaşlarım geldi kısaca bir selam versen?"

Yifan bıkkınlıkla gözlerini devirip kapısında duran kuzenini kovalamak için kapısına kadar yürüdü fakat arkasında duran kişiyi gördüğü an tüm kaskatı kesilmişti.

"J-junmyeon"

Titrekçe dudaklarından dökülen isimle beraber Junmyeon utanıp gülümsemişti.

"Selam Yifan"

Daima uzun oğlanı çok yakışıklı bulmuştu, ama asla ona ciddi bir gözle bakmamıştı. Bazen Yifan ona yazdığında içindeki heyecan tavan yapıyor, kalbini hızlandırıyordu fakat Junmyeon buna fazla izin vermiyordu çünkü biliyordu, Yifan onun için fazla iyiydi. Yifan asla Junmyeon'a bakmazdı ki, neden dışarda onu bekleyen onca kız-erkek varken Junmyeon'u sevsin ki? Mantıksızdı, Junmyeon Yifan için çokyetersiz hissediyordu kendini ve asla onunla beraber olmayı hayal edip kendine eziyet etmemişti.  
 _Ama aşkın mantıksız olduğundan bihaberdi._

"Ne bakıyorsunuz öyle birbinize, hadi odama geçelim Myeonnie"

Yifan kuzenin söyledikleriyle korktu, eğer öyle yapsalar Junmyeonu göremeyecekti. İzin vermedi, Junmyeon ona bu kadar yaklaşmışken onu görmemeye karşı çıktı ve ilk kez cesur oldu,

"İzlemek istediğin filmi satın aldım, beraber izleyelim mi?"

Yifan akıllıydı, kuzenini nasıl ikna edeceğini biliyordu ve iki oğlanın duygularından bihaber kuzeni hevesle başını sallamıştı. Junmyeon utanıyordu, onun gibi havalı bir kişinin yanında durmak bile onun için rahatsızlık vericiyken yanında oturup saatlerce film izlemek fazlaydı ama yinede kıyamadı arkadaşının hevesini kırmaya ve oda onaylayıp televizyonun önündeki koltuğa oturan iki kişinin yanına ilerledi. Üçlü koltuğun sol köşesine sinen arkadaşının sağ yanına oturan Yifan, filmi kumandayla açmaya çabalıyordu.  
Junmyeon yavaşça oturdu Yifanın yanına, içindeki utangaç yanını gizlemeye çalışarak. Eşofman cebinden telefonunu çıkarttı ve gelen mesajlara cevap verdi. Arakadaş grubunda yine olaylar olmuştu ve en olgunları olarak kavgalarını çözme görevi ondaydı.  
Hızla klavye tuşlarında gezinen parmaklar Yifanın dikkatini çekti ve başlayan filme değilde Junmyeonun zarif parmaklarının yazdıklarını okudu.  
Olayları hızla anlayan Yifan, o gruba dahil olmak istedi, Junmyeonun dahil olduğu herş eyde o da olmak istedi ve olamaması sinirlerini bozmuştu. Sinirle kollarını önünde birleştirdi ve filme odaklanmaya çalıştı.

Film sona doğru ilerliyordu ve büyük televizyonda yoğun bir öpüşme sahnesi yer alıyordu. Öpüşmenin bir erkekle diğer br erkeğin arasında geçmesi ve diğer erkeğin boyca çok kısa ve cılız olması durumu çok daha kötü bir hâle getirdi. Utanıp gözlerini  
yere indiren Junmyeon'a çevirdi Yifan gözlerini. Televizyonda iki erkek değil, kendini ve Junmyeonu görebilmişti sadece, hayal gücü gördüklerine bile bulaşmış, Junmyeon hariç her şeyin alak bulak olmasına neden olmuştu.

Adrenalin uzun oğlanın tüm bedeni sarmalamıştı, hatta hafifçe terlemeye başlamıştı bile. Kısa olan ise, üzerindeki yoğun bakışları fark edip Yifana döndü ve ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Kendisini yiyecekmiş gibi bakan Yifana şaşkınlıkla baktı. Şaşkınlığı yüzünde aralanan dudakları ise, tam dört saniye sonra Yifanın dudaklarıyla kaplandı.  
Hakimiyet Yifanın bedenini sarmalamışken dayanamayıp Junmyeonun boynunu ve yanaklarını koca elleriyle kaplamıştı.

Yifanın gittikçe derinleştirdiği öpüşmeyi en çok alevlendirden, Junmyeonun hafifçe karşılık vermeye çalışmasıydı. Güçsüzce Yifanın tişörtüne tutundu elleriyle ve bu Yifanın kendine gelmesine neden oldu. Kendine hakim olmaya çalıştı, eğer öpüşmeyi daha fazla derinleştirirse her şey çok yanlış bir yola sapacaktı.  
Ama buna gerek kalmadan, Yifanın kuzeni bir çığlık bırakmıştı ortaya,

"Yifan sen n'apıyorsun!! Gay bile değilsin, bırak masum bebeğimi!"

Saçlarındaki yoğun acıyla birlikte her ne kadar istemesede Junmyeonun dudaklarından ayrılmak zorunda kalmıştı, ama bu yinede onu durdurmadı, o çok fazla gaza gelmişti,

"Evet! Homoseksüel değilim. Junmyeonseksüel'im ben. Junmyeon sana yaz kampından beri aşığım, n'olur kabul et beni ve sadece senin için atan kalbimi"

Birden dudaklarından dökülen cümlelere Yifan bile söylemeye cesaret ettiği için şaşırmıştı, ama dönmedi girdiği yoldan, beklentiyle Junmyeon'un şaşkın kahverengilerine baktı.  
Sadece kısa bir kelime bekliyordu ve Junmyeonun bu kadar uzun bir süredir cevap vermemesi onun içine çirkin bir şüphe soktu.  
Ama n'apabilir, çok şaşkındı kısa olan, onu birden bire öpmesi bir yana söylediklerini hazmedemiyordu hemence.

Korktu, şimdi aceleyle vereceği cevabın getireceği sonuçlardan ve sorumluluklardan ve bu yüzden dayanamayıp oturduğu yerden kalkıp ikisinin ona seslenmelerini umursamayıp evden koşarak çıktı.  
 _Ardından, kalbi paramparça olmuş bir Yifan bırakıp._

Kuzeninin bir şey demesine izin vermeyip koltuktan hışımla kalkıp odasına koştu.  
Ağır kalbini taşımaktan yorulan bedenini sandalyesine bıraktı ve önünde duran yeni defterin ilk sayfasını açıp, içinde ne var ne yok boşalttı.

_Kasım yağmuru beni çok yalnız hissettirdi_

_Çünkü bu zamanlar sana düşüyorum_

_Böyle olması gerekti, özür dilerim_

_Ben vahşiyim,_

_Ben üzgün bir oğlanım ve sen nedenini biliyorsun_

_Neden sana düşüyorum?_

_Kafamdaki tüm bu duygular yüzünden ben yok oldum_

_Çünkü bu zamanlar sana düşüyorum_

Hayır, yeterli değildi bu cümleler, yeterince iyi anlatamamıştı içinde yoğun bir şekilde yükselen fırtınaları fakat çaresizdi, ne beyni çalışıyordu ne de kalemi tutan eli.  
Daha fazla dayanamadan kendini sandalyesinden yatağına attı ve yorganının altına girip, bir kaç dakika önce yaptığı evrensel olayı ve bunun getireceği sonucu düşündü.

Saatlerdir yatıyordu uzun olan yorganının altında, Annesi ve Teyzesi eve gelmiş ve yemek yapmıştılar, fakat yinede kaldıramadı Yifan yorgun bedenini. Fiziksel bir yorgunluk değildi bu çektiği, hayır, tamamen ruhsaldı. Ruhu çok büyük hasar almıştı, o kadar cesaret toplayıp açılmıştı fakat sadece sert bir reddediliş kazanmıştı.  
 _Korktuğun başına geldi aptal._ Diye düşündü, en büyük korkusunun duygularını itiraf ettikten sonra Junmyeon ile olan son bir kaç sohbetini bile kaybetmesiydi ve bu başına gelmişti işte. Yanaklarından usulca yatak örtüsüne akan yaşlar, içindeki acının büyüklüğünü yansıtmaya yeterliydi. Yifan asla ağlamazdı, en son ne zaman ağlamıştı bilmiyordu, çünkü Yifanın bu yaşta ağlamasına neden olacak şey gerçekten çok yıkıcı olmalıdır. _Öyleydi_ _zaten._

"Yifan, misafirin var, hadi-"

"Geri yolla Anne, iyi olmadığımı söyle lütfen"

Yifan kapısının önünde duran Annesinin duyabileceği yükseklikte konuştu. Şimdi tüm bu acının üstüne birde arkadaşlarıyla ilgilenemezdi, buna ne gücü ne de isteği vardı.  
Lakin birden kulaklarına ulaşan o zarif ses tonu, kalbinin hızlılıktan neredeyse patlamasına neden oldu.

"Yifan, benim.. Konuşmamız lazım, lütfen kendimi açıklamama izin ver"

Yifanın ağızı açık kaldı, ne diyeceğini bilemedi ve sadece yatağından kalkabildi.  
Konuşmak istiyordu, ama ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu.  
Gerekli değildi zaten, bu sefer ilk adımı kapısının önünde, müstakbel kayınvalidesinin yanında duran Junmyeon yapabilmişti sonunda. Kapıyı hışımla açıp içeriye girdi ve Yifana döndü. Göz göze gelmeleri ile ikiside dona kaldı çünkü ikiside ne yapacaklarından bihaberdi.  
Kendini ilk toplayan Junmyeondu, saatlerdir kafasında kurguladığı uzun konuşmayı hatırlamaya çalıştı fakat başarılı olduğu söylenemezdi,

"B-ben.. Yifan bilmelisin ki-..,"

Derin bir nefes alıp verdi ve yere indirdiği bakışları kaldırmadan bu kez emin bir şekilde konuştu,

"O an bir şey demekten korktum, söyleyeceklerimin sonucundan korktuğum için çıkıp gittim. Bunun için özür dilerim ama şu an bile hâlâ söylediklerini ciddi düşündüğünü sanmıyorum.., bu yüzden bir şey olmamış gibi davranalım en iyisi"

Kendi söyledikleri kalbini paramparça etmişken Yifan sadece bu küçük oğlanın aptallığına yanıyordu.

"Ciddi olmadığımı neden düşünüyorsun?  
On tane sevgilisi olan bir Fuckboy muyum senin gözünde?  
Junmyeon, ben ilk kez aşkı sende öğrendim."

Bu ani itiraf ile Junmyeon şaşkınlıkla gözlerini yerden kaldırıp Yifan ile göz göze geldi. İkisinin kalbi aynı anda hızlandı, Yifan onun bu masum ve saf hâline eridi ve Junmyeon Yifanın bu kadar derin düşünceli birisi olduğunu bilmediği için şaşkındı.

"Eğer bana bir şeyler hissetmiyorsan bunu söyle Junmyeo-"

Junmyeon saniyesinde fark etti bu konuşmanın şimdi yada asla arasında olduğu ve o keskince şimdiyi seçti,

"Seni seviyorum Yifan.., ama bir ilişki kurmak için fazla yetersizim ben"

Yifan duyduklarına inanamadı, hayır, inanmak istemedi çünkü bu onun için çok mantıksızdı. Nasıl cevap vereceğini seçmekte zorluk çekti, Junmyeon'a kesin bir şekilde anlatmak istiyordu fakat yanlış anlaşılmaktan korkuyordu.

"Hayır, aksine ben senin için yetersizim! Sen çok iyi bir insansın Junmyeon, çok iyi kalplisin, kusursuzsun.., ama ben kusurlarla doluyum-"

Bu sefer kısa olan izin vermedi Yifanın cümlesini bitirmesine, dayanamıyordu böyle saçmalıklar duymaya,

"Neren kusurluymuş? Yifan sen gördüğüm en kusursuz insansın, eline gelen her şeyi başarıyla beceriyorsun, çok fena yakışıklısın, akıllısın, iyi kalplisin ve benim için çok iyisin."

Yifan delirmek istedi, ama delirmek yerine daha etkili bir yöntem aklına geldi ve harekete geçti. Aralarındaki mesafeyi bir kaç saniyede sıfıra indirdi ve Junmyeonu nazikçe belinden kavrayıp bedenlerinin birbirlerine yapıştırdı.  
Boşta kalan elini Junmyeonun çenesine koyup hafifçe kavrayıp gözlerini birleştirdi ve Junmyeonun gözlerine tüm duygularını anlatmak istercesine baktı.  
Bu kadarı yeterliydi Junmyeon için, kendini sadece bir kaç saniye süren bir bakışma ile çok değerli hissetmişti ve bu içinde ki son şühesini yok etti.

_Bu kez Junmyeon birleştirdi dudaklarını ait olduğu dudaklara ve bu ikisinin sonsuzluklarına yeminleriydi._

_**[28.11.2019]** _

__


End file.
